The Ancent One
by dark the emo queen
Summary: Once long ago a woman led a nation. This nation was strong but once that one woman was defeated it crumbled. But what no one knew was this woman never met her true death. She was reborn as a vampire. Follow her in this twisting tale of blood and death. Follow this red haired beauty as she fights for what she beleaves in.
1. prelude a nation once great

**The Ancent One**

**Summary: Once long ago a woman led a nation. **

**This nation was strong but once that one woman was defeated it crumbled. **

**But what no one knew was this woman never met her true death.**

**She was reborn as a vampire.**

**Follow her in this twisting tale of blood and death.**

**Follow this red haired beauty as she fights for what she beleaves in.**

**dark: i do not own true blood or naruto all rights go to their respective owners.**

**Prelude. A Nation Once Great.**

**i stood my flowing red hair blowing in the slight breeze as i glared across the soon to be battle feild at the man and his army. my deep purple eyes like pools of steel.**

**"Uzushio charge!" i yelled out in a strong voice to my army of shinobi. "Fight with all you have to defend our home!"**

**A roar of agreement was heard as my troops rushed forward i charging in as well. i draw my katana rushing at the man.**

**"raijin you will not have my nation!" i yelled as our swords clashed.**

**"oh on the contrary yami ill have this land and more once i kill you." raijin smerked **

**i grit my teeth against his weighty push. **

**"Uzushio will never be yours!" i yelled as i pushed him back raijin falling to the ground. "rah!"**

**my eyes flash as i go to strike the man i once loved. **

**"y-yami?" raijin whispered with wide eyes.**

**my sword stops my eyes wide in confliction.**

**raijin lunges an evil smerk on his face.**

**"die dark reeper of uzushio!" raijin yells running his sword through my heart. **

**"rai-" i whispered cupping his face a small smile apon my blood stained lips as i coughed harshly. "i had hoped our nations would never go to war..."**

**i cough harshly before i places a kiss to his lips. **

**"i-i still love you raijin - kun..." i whispered as death finally took me.**

**raijin falls to his knees.**

**"wh-what have i done?" he whispered eyes wide and his tears running freely.**

**that day uzushio fell. **

**the day i had died more than half of my nation died with me.**

**the day i died ... i was reborn.**

**my name is Yami Uzumaki... **

**I was once known as the dark reeper of Uzushio... **

**Now ... i am known ... as the ancent one.**

**dark: read review and please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1 rebirth of a legend

**the ancent one**

**dark: i do not own true blood or naruto all rights go to their respective owners.**

**chapter 1. rebirth of a legend.**

**I sigh as i look around the small town ever since tru blood was invented vampires had been out of hiding. frankly i liked it better when we didnt have all these stares. these people looked at us like we were zoo exibits. of course that might just be me you see i was covered in dust and cobwebs. i wore a seventeenth century dress the lace bodice tattered and torn looking to be on the verge of breaking. the dress itself was red and had moth holes. to tell you the truth i had just awoke from a slumber i had started in seventeen eighty three in fact you would think id look like a walking corpse but i didnt. my long red hair still flowed freely my purple eyes still held their life. i soon find a clothing store somewhat happy that these clothes resembled those that many had worn in my time before the frilly dresses and refinement of my home. i pick out a dark blue corset type halter and a pair of leather pants and boots both in black. i reach in my bodice and pull out my purse to find a few bronze and silver coins sighing i give those to the casher before i leave in my new clothes. **

**"h'm..." i muse aloud. "i wonder if eric northman is still alive. i wouldn't put it past the idiot to have got himself in deep shit and be killed."**

**i start to walk slowly looking at the humans holding back my temtation to feed from them. i walk into a store and look in the back. before going to the casher.**

**"excuse me sir but where is your tru blood?" i ask.**

**"r-right here miss." he said reaching for the bottles. "o negitive or b positive?"**

**"o negitive is fine." i said as i take the bottle. "how much do i owe you?**

**"i-its on the house for someone with beauty such as yours." he said.**

**"thank you." i said smirking slightly as i peck him on the cheek before walking out and drinking the senthetic blood after hearing a thump sygnaling the man fainted. i chuckle lightly. i lived for things like this. playing guys was so easy.**

**dark: read review and please tell me what you think.**

**eric: why pray tell did you depict me as a weak idiot?**

**dark: please dont hurt me! *cowers* um... i better run huh?**

**eric: i would think so.**

**dark: *runs away at inhuman speeds***


End file.
